Kaoru vs Mukotsu
Vorgeschichte Da die Mitglieder der stärksten Gilden für zu wichtig erachtet wurden, um in den Luft Gefechten zu sterben, wurde erst gewartet, bis der Luftraum halbwegs frei war, um dann mit diesen elite Magiern als Spezialeinheiten zu den Lacryma vorzudringen. Als solche Truppe rückten Cho, William und Mark in einen Turm an der Oberfläche vor. Doch sie trafen im Lacrymaraum des Turmes auf Kaoru, der sie mit Leichtigkeit besiegte und Cho und William tötete. Mukotsu, der mit seiner Gilde Masked Man als Verstärkung später in der Schlacht unabhängig von der LGA eintraf, machte sich auf den Weg, um Kaoru zu stellen und trifft auf diesen bevor Kaoru Mark töten kann. Kampf Mukotsu gibt zunächst zu, dass es gegen einen solchen Gegner zu gefärlich wäre nicht mit voller Kraft zu kämpfen und verwandelt sich. Kaoru sagt, dass dies eine weise Entscheidung war, doch er trotzdem nicht gewinnen werde, zieht seinen Handschuh aus und zeigt mit der auf den Handrücken tätowierten 3, dass er neben seiner Zugehörigkeit zu den Magiern des Heiligen Kreuzes der Dai San Ken ist. Mukotsus Blick verengt sich und er meint, dass er nach seinem letzten Kampf gegen Kaoru versucht hat Kaorus Verrat an Crimson Nose aufzudecken. Kaoru fragt, wieso er den Verrat geahnt hätte, Mukotsu erwiedert, dass Kaorus Magie von einer solchen Finsternis durchdrungen gewesen sei, wie er sie nur von sich selbst und Pluto kenne. Kaoru lächelt und sagt, dass Mukotsu ein Westentaschen Dämon gegen ihn sei, Selbst die 3 auf seinem Handrücken würde seiner Macht nicht gerecht, da er bereits Pluto und Jidai übertroffen habe. Mukotsu springt mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit auf Kaoru zu, doch prallt er an einer Barriere ab, was ihn einige Augenblicke in der Luft stehen lässt. Das nutzt Kaoru aus, um ihn mit Hilfe eines geisterartigen Auswuchses der Barriere zu fesseln. Kaoru sagt, dass Mukotsu egal wie stark er auch werden wird, niemals als ein Untergebener Plutos gegen einen der Ankoku no Ken gewinnen könne. Mukotsu grinst plötzlich und sagt, dass er sein Level, welches ihn zum Untergebenen Plutos machte, längst überwunden habe und sprengt die Fessel. Kaoru ist verdutzt, doch fängt er sich schnell wieder und feuert aus seinem Zeigefinger einige schnelle finstere Strahlen ab. Mukotsu weicht trotz der Schnelligkeit der Strahlen ohne Probleme jedem einzelnen aus. Kaoru bewegt seine Hände währenddessen vor seinem Körper schnell hin und her, worauf unter ihm eine riesige Beschwörungsformel entsteht. Er lächelt und fragt Mukotsu, ob er sich noch an die Schattentruppen erinnern könne, die ihn im Fighting Festival besiegt haben. Mukotsu erwiedert nichts, während Kaoru eröffnet, dass er die Stärke aller nun verbunden habe. Darauf schlagen einige aus schwarzer Magie bestehenden Tentakel aus dem Beschwörungskreis heraus und ein riesiges herumwaberdes Gebilde aus schwarzer Magie erscheint. Die Tentakeln wirbeln umher, zerschlagen Wände, wie Pappe und richten sich alle um Mukotsu auf, um kurz darauf auf ihn zu zuschnellen. Mukotsu steht bis kurz bevor er getroffen werden würde, ruig da, doch plötzlich schnellt er nach vorne. Blitze umspielen seine Hände und er steht vor dem Gebilde aus Finsternis in der Luft. Mukotsu sagt, dass er schon einmal erwähnt hätte nicht mehr der alte zu sein, und aktiviert Böser Funken. Die Kreatur schreit in einem bestialischem Ton auf und vergeht. Kaoru ist entsetzt und sammelt finstere Magie in seiner Hand und schickt sie auf Mukotsu. Mukotsu wird von dem Strahl erfasst, doch steht dannach unverändert an der selben Stelle. Er dreht seinen Kopf in Richtung von Kaoru, steht plötzlich hinter dem Schwarzmagier und zerschlägt dessen magischen Schild mit einer Handbewegung. Kaoru wirbelt herum und feuert eine Serie von Finsteren Strahlen auf die Stelle an der sich Mukotsu gerade noch befand. Mukotsu unterläuft allerdings diese Strähle und schlägt Kaoru mit einer Serie schneller Schläge in den Bauch und tritt ihn danach mit einem Drehungskick weg, sodass der Ankoku no Ken gegen eine noch intakte Mauer fliegt. Kaoru steht langsam auf, doch sein Blick hat sich beruigt. Mukotsu bemerkt dies und sagt, dass er Kaoru schonen werde, wenn er jetzt aufgeben würde. Kaoru fängt an zu grinsen und lacht auf, er könne nicht verlieren, denn er habe seinen Körper der Macht des Haku-Clans geopfert. Mukotsu ist verwirrt und sagt, dass der Haku-Clan lange ausgestorben sei, aber Kaoru verneint dies. Der Haku-Clan sei nun nur mächtiger als zuvor. Mukotsu fragt, woher Kaoru dies wisse. Kaoru antwortet, dass er einem Haku unterstehe: Naginata sei ein Haku. Mukotsu ist nun seinerseits entsetzt und fragt, wie Kaoru mit diesem Wissen noch für Naginata kämpfen könne, doch Kaoru unterbricht ihn und stellt seinerseits klar, dass man ihn immer einen Genie genannt habe. Er war selbst in Edo unbesiegt gewesen und dass, was er sich wünschte, war ein ebenbürtiger Kamerad. Dann sei er auf Naginata getroffen, jemanden der ihm noch überlegen war. Er werde seine Kameradschaft zu Naginata nicht aufgeben. Kaoru wird plötzlich von einer Uniform umhüllt, die das Symbol des Haku-Clan trägt und ein Stab erscheint in seiner Rechten. Nun sagt er, dass er Mukotsu zeigen werde, weshalb man ihn ein Genie nannte. Mukotsu sammelt darauf Wasser um seine Hände und dreht sich um seine eigene Achse. Ein riesiger Wasserstrudel schießt auf Kaoru zu, doch das Öffnen einer Hand genügt, um den Wasserstrudel an einer Wand aus finsterer Magie abgleiten zu lassen. Mukotsu konnte zwar wieder hinter Kaoru gelangen, doch er wird von Blitzen, die aus dem Stab kommen zurückgedrängt. Kaoru feuert darauf einen finsteren Regen auf Mukotsu ab, der jedoch ausweichen kann. Mukotsu stößt sich an einer Wand ab und fliegt auf Kaoru zu, doch der wendet seine Hand und der finstere Regen stößt urplötzlich aus dem Boden hervor. Er erfasst Mukotsu. Der aktiviert im Gegenzug Finsterer Rückstoß, sodass der Finstere Regen zu Kaoru gelenkt wird und an dessen Schild zur Explosion kommt. Mokutsu lässt mittels Finsterer Strom einige riesige schwarze Hände entstehen, was Kaoru mittels Finsterer Auslöschung mit einigen Bällen aus Finsterer Magie beantwortet, die die Hände zerstören. Kaoru hebt seinen Stab und zeigt auf den Boden vor sich, worauf durch Finstere Gravitation der anfliegende Mukotsu in einige Stockwerke darunter fällt. Kaoru springt zu ihm hinunter, hüllt die Stabenden in Finsternis und versucht Mukotsu damit zu treffen. Dieser springt jedoch schnell auf und kann einigen Schlägen entgehen bis er einige Meter zurückspringen muss. Kaoru lässt darauf ein Finsters Capriccio aus dem Stab kommen, welches Mukotsu mit einer Finsteren Explosion blockt. Durch den Rauch springt Kaoru und stößt Mukotsu mit einer Finsteren Welle gegen die nächste Wand. Mukotsu hat jedoch wieder schnell Magie um seine Hände gesammelt, die er in einem Finstern Schuss auf Kaoru abgibt. Kaoru schafft noch rechtzeitig einen finstern Schild und der Schuss wird gegen die Decke gelenkt, die daraufhin über Kaorus Schild zusammenbricht. Die Brocken lösen sich bei Berührung auf, doch Mukkotsu hat schon den Arm in die Luft gestreckt und Kaoru spührt eine unglaubliche Konzentration magischer Energie. Über Mukotsu wächst ein Ball aus finsterer Magie auf ein Oval mit dem Druchmesser von 15 m. Mit einem Schlag verkleinert sich der Ball auf einen durchmesser von 30 cm. Kaoru weis sofort, dass ein Treffer mit einer so hoch konzentrierter Magie unweigerlich zum Tod führt. Er verstärkt daher den vorderen Teil seines Schildes auf das Maximum. Mukotsu reckt den Ball kozentrierter Magie nach vorne und feuert ihn mit Teuflischer Schuss auf Kaoru ab. Kaoru hält dagegen, doch nach einigen Sekunden zerbirst der Stab in seinen Händen. Es gibt eine riesige Explosion, die die unteren Ebenen sowie den Lacryma des Himmels zerstört. Als sich der Rauch verzieht, sieht Mukotsu dennoch wie Kaoru mit zerfetzter Uniform aus den Trümmern steigt. Er ist verwundert, doch Kaoru spuckt Blut. Mukotsu flucht und meint, dass er nun nur noch diesen einen finstersten Zauber nutzen könne. Kaoru wischt seinen Bund ab und stellt fest, dass Mukotsu selbst in dieser Lage noch eine bessere Magie auf Lager habe. Mukotsu fragt zurück wie Kaoru, das Wissen könne, und Kaoru antwortet, dass der Zauber den Mukotsu nun vorbereite wohl die gefürchteste aller Fähigkeiten des in ihm versiegelten S-Klasse Teufels Arnunjolls sei: die Seelenextration. Dieser Spruch sei die Finsternis selbst, abgeleitet von der Todesmagie und genau so gefürchtet. Die ultimative Magie der Finsternis. Bei dem Wort Finsternis fängt Kaoru allerdings an unmenschlich zu grinsen und seine Augen werden komplet schwarz. Kaoru sagt weiterhin, dass Mukotsu somit den Dämonen besser kontrollieren könne als Naginata angenommen hatte, doch auch ein anderer wurde von Naginata unterschätzt. Kaoru selbst. Die Magie die Kaoru nun anwende sei die Magie der ultimativen Finsternis. Mukotsu sei die Finsternis, doch er selbst sei der Herr über diese. Mukotsu streckt seine Arme zu Seite. Worauf dort eine Späre tiefster Finsternis entsteht, während Kaoru seine Arme einen Kreis beschreibend vor seinem Oberkörper bewegt. Mukotsu streckt seine Arme nach vorne und feuert die gesammelte Magie ab, doch der gewaltige Strahl verschwindet in einem Spärenriss aus dem geisterhafte Wesen hervorströmen und Mukotsu einhüllen. Mukotsu wird vollständig umschlungen und verschwindet mit den Geisterwesen. Kaoru lächelt zufrieden und will sich eine neue Uniform beschwören, doch nichts geschiet. Er meint, dass dieser eine Zauber sein gesammtes zweites Magie Reservouir geleert hätte nun müsse er wohl aufpassen. Mukotsu gleitet währendessen durch das nichts und fragt sich, ob dies die Strafe für seine früheren Vergehen seien. Er bedauert, dass er nicht noch mehr Zeit mit Chiyoku verbringen konnte, als er plötzlich eine Stimme hört, die sagt, dass er schwach und verweichtlicht sei. Mukotsu bejaht dies und fragt, wer der Ursprung der Stimme sei. Die Stimme antwortet, sie sei Arnunjoll, der Teufel in Mukotsu. Mukotsu erwidert darauf, dass es nun egal sei wer von ihnen den Körper kontrolliere, sie seien im Nichts angelangt. Dies wäre die gerechte Strafe. Doch Arnunjoll unterbricht Mukotsu. Er meint, er hätte sich geändert, nein, Mukotsus Gefühle hätten ihn geändert. Er sei nun nicht mehr darauf aus zu töten, er wolle genau wie Mukotsu schützen, was ihm am Herzen läge und das wäre in seinem Falle Mukotsu selbst. Mukotsu ist überrascht und Arnunjoll meint, dass er wohl genau so schwach und verweichlicht wie Mukotsu sei, zusammen würden sie womöglich aber ein gutes Team abgegeben haben. Mukotsu fragt, wieso Arnunjoll dies erwähne und Arnunjoll antwortet, dass nicht nur Mukotsu trainiert und neue Stärke erlangt habe, auch er hätte sein eigenes Wesen erkundet und eine Möglichkeit gefunden, die ihn von seinem verdammten Dasein erlösen werde, wofür er aber die Partnerschaft mit Mukotsu aufgeben müsse. Mukotsu müsse nun entscheiden, ob er seine Kraft oder seine Schwester schützen wolle. Als Mukotsu sofort für seine Schwester entscheidet, meint Arnunjoll, dass wohl nun die Zeit gekommen sei, um Abschied zu nehmen. Mukotsu versteht nicht ganz und Arnunjoll erklärt, dass jede Wesenheit aus einer magischen Essenz bestehe. Diese Essenz wäre bei magischen Kreaturen besonders groß. Allein ein Teufel der D-Klasse bestünde aus einer Wesenheit, die auf einen Schlag freigesetzt so viel Energie wie ein Schuß mit einer Jupiterkanone besäße. Ein A-Klasse Teufel sei mit so viel Energie erfüllt, dass man damit problemlos eine Abbysbreakexplosion neutralisieren könne. Normalerweise sei es unmöglich eine Wesenheit in ihre magische Essenz umzuwandeln, doch es gäbe zwei Außnahmen: ein vergessenes Ritual zur Bindung eines Teufels in einen Menschen und einen antiken Zauberstab, der dies jedoch nur sehr eingeschränkt zur Verfügung stelle. Da er also nur noch durch das Ritual aus seiner magischen Wesenheit bestehe, musste er nach dieser Erkenntnis nur noch einen Zauber entwickeln, der Mukotsu diese Energie zur Verfügung stellt. Es gäbe nur einen Nachteil: er selbst, Arnunjoll, würde verschwinden. Mukotsu bedankt sich für diese Möglichkeit aus dem Nichts zu entkommen, doch er lehnt ab, da einen Freund zu opfern um einen anderen zu retten nicht infrage käme. Arnunjoll lächelt und sagt, dass er wusste, dass Mukotsu so antworten würde, der Zauber sei jedoch schon aktiviert. Es gäbe kein Zurück mehr. Mukotsu ruft nach Arnunjoll, doch dieser wird immer leiser und sagt, dass Mukotsu vielleicht doch nicht so schwach und erbärmlich sei, wie er dachte. Vielleicht hätten sie noch viel zusammen verändern können. Dann versiegt die Stimme ganz. Mukotsu weint über den Verlust des spät gewonnen Freundes, doch jede Träne, die auf seinen Körper trifft, löst an der getroffenen Stelle eine Verwandelung aus, die sich über den ganzen Körper aubreitet bis Mukotsu in einer neuen silbern schimmernden Form im Nichts steht. Er öffnet die Augen und sagt nur die Formel: "Jenseits des Endes, tausend Tränen, fallend. Silbern. Die Hand der Dunkelheit außerhalb der Reichweite. Der Wächter im Himmel der ungesehen geht. Straße die den Weg erleuchtet. Wind der die Glut zündet. Sammel ohne zu zögern. Schau wohin ich zeige. Geschoss aus Licht, zwei Körper, ein Wille, Pfade des Himmels, Schätze der Gefühle, Räder der Unermässlichkeit. Aus der Nähe, die Nicht zu sehen ist. Die Finsternis ist durchdrungen und verblasst in Licht. Arnunjoll, der du nun heißen sollst Dijoser, bringe das Licht der Sterne. Kosmischer Strahl!" Kaoru hat sich gerade umgedreht und will den zerstörten Kampfplatz verlassen, da entsteht plötzlich ein weiterer Spärenriss hinter ihm, aus dem silbern glänzende Strahlen schießen. Er dreht sich fassungslos um und stottert, dass das nicht Möglich sei. Die Magie sei perfekt die ultimative Finsternis. Immer weitere Teile des Spähren trennenden Limbus zerbrechen und Mukotsu schießt in seiner neuen Form heraus auf Kaoru zu. Kaoru wird im Bauch getroffen, von wo aus sein ganzer Körper von dem silbernen Licht zersetzt wird. Mukotsu sagt darauf, dass er solange er versucht hat Finsternis mit Finsternis zu besiegen nicht gewinnen konnte. Dann ist Kaoru komplet verschwunden. Während er die Ruinen des Raumes verlässt, schwört er sich diesen Krieg zu beenden. Kategorie:Artikel Kategorie:Hauptkategorie Kategorie:Inhalt Kategorie:Kampf Kategorie:Kämpfe Kategorie:Schlacht um die Gärten von Samiguza Kategorie:K